


The best kind of privacy invasion (not really)

by Sdentiii



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Legend is poly, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Marin is back, Multi, Swearing, Warriors is bisex, the others are here but they’re not too important, we love good old reunions, we love lgbtq headcanons on the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdentiii/pseuds/Sdentiii
Summary: Legend doesn’t really like talking about his life, but a trip home might do the trick... someone is there waiting for him, and information might slip, especially embarrassing ones. Warriors (but let’s admit it, everyone else too) really enjoys the thing.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	The best kind of privacy invasion (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> So! The wonderful Rinblid drew a scene of my one shot that they’ve seen growing, and I will never be able to thank them enough for it <3 please go give them some love! Enjoy the fic! https://www.instagram.com/p/CG5tzwFp6Bd/?igshid=1vdu2a2pd0qoy
> 
> Please pardon me if something is wrong, English isn’t my first language :3

“ _ Oh c’mon, just have another adventure! _ They said. _ It can’t be that bad right? It’ll be fun!  _ They said.  _ You’ll visit beautiful places! _ They said.” Link- no, Legend- grumbled. “Fuck you all.”.

A hand patted his back with strength, followed by an energetic laugh. Warriors, of course.

“They never told me you were this happy!”. Too cheerful, how to shut him up? He had yet to understand it.

But how did Link- Legend, he was nicknamed to avoid confusion- get to this point? Annoyed, far from home and boarded on another adventure, with eight other heroes with the spirit of courage? He didn’t know. He really didn’t, and was gonna be eternally salty for that.

“Aw c’mon, don’t pester him.” Sweet, sweet Sky. Alright, maybe it wasn’t too horrible to be stuck with them. His journey was definitively terrible and weird though, not that he could expect anything else with time travel involved and so many people around. 

However, they were able to defeat many monsters controlled by some unknown evil creature and remain intact for most of their adventure, as their skills were definitely superior no matter how strong their enemies were. Of course, exceptions were a thing: their last battle left them bruised and hurt, with Twilight’s shoulder getting infected by black blood, Hyrule knocked out, completely drained, and Legend himself bruised and covered in blood, along with other minor injuries on everyone else. Nothing that potions couldn’t fix along with some rest, but stopping in the woods wasn’t really the best definition of ‘relaxing’.

The goddess or whoever was in charge for her decided, for once, to be helpful, and the next portal dumped them two hours away from Legend’s house.

Now, not that he wasn’t happy to be home, let’s make things clear, but he didn’t like to have his privacy violated by the group, which was completely unable to understand the words ‘don’t touch anything’. They were too curious and longing for adventure to sit there peacefully for more than a few minutes. Twilight needed to rest though and so did Hyrule, therefore he gritted his teeth and guided them on the way. Finally they arrived and were able to take a deep breath, sitting down in the living room. 

Muttering something along the lines of ‘wander around and this will become a dead room’ he went in the kitchen with a familiarity that he feared to have lost but, of course, didn’t. Nothing changed in there, place tidy and dishes clean, plus potions in their usual drawer. This time, there were six of them, more than he recalled to have put in it. ‘Why?’ He asked himself, confused. ‘Did they do shopping? Why did they need more?’. Yes, he was dense as a brick, and the idea that they could have done it for him didn’t even fly near his brain. He snatched them anyways and went back to the other room, where his group was,  _ of fucking course, _ wandering and looking around. They were curiously checking everything, couches included, with not a single regretful look from whoever noticed him coming back. Alright, one weird look was present, but only from Time, who was tiredly keeping an eye on the others and apologetically smiled at him, in a ‘sorry, not my fault’ way.  _ Lying fucker, he could easily tell them to stop. _ Legend wasn’t definitively known for his patience, but he managed to swallow his rage and keep his mouth shut while passing around the potions.

Twilight thanked him without a single hint of enthusiasm in his voice. In his defence, potions did taste like monster guts and peppers or something like that, only Wild knew exactly (and the others just didn’t want to discover what they’ve been drinking for years). Either that, or he was too exhausted to show much more than pain, sweat dripping from his forehead and hands trembling. 

Even if the potion’s purpose was to heal people, the hero almost choked on his when the door handle clicked and Time suddenly got up, grabbing his sword. Legend, caught off guard by the abrupt movement, stepped back, the noise unnoticed.

“What the fuck?”.

“Link!” Two voices called behind him. The pink haired hero turned around to the entrance, and finally saw the two people who kept him company during the long days of healing: Ravio and Marin. 

Staying frozen gave off a ‘danger’ signal and caused more weapons to be unsheathed. The metallic clanging scared Ravio, who quickly stepped back, the woman protectively placing an arm in front of him, and Legend snapped out of his shocked trance.

“No! Wait, they’re friendly, it’s okay.” He reassured the heroes, but didn’t dare to move from his spot. He realised just then that, at their arrival, they brought dirt, tension and blood in the house, and guilt rose in a second in his throat. Looking at his companions helped to make that feeling disappear. He could clean it, right? And the tension could be erased, too. It was fine. He sighed to start releasing that stress accumulated inside him, and kept observing the two figures at the door. He stepped forward and opened his arms for a second, but hesitated due to his conditions: full of cuts, messy hair, blood on his face and hands, dirt everywhere. He wasn’t exactly the cleanest and approachable-st person for sure. His limbs were against his sides again. So he tried to speak, which was mostly a failure as he didn’t even know what to say. In fact, only a weak ‘hi’ came out of him.

Ravio was the first to come closer, slowly lowering his rabbit hood to take a better look at him, even if that meant to closely observe his stained tunic during the entirety of the hug he started. He didn’t even dare to blink, afraid that Link would disappear if he did. Everyone froze around them. Making a face, the hero tried to push him away uselessly, but exhaustion was setting in him, preventing any energetic move. Besides, the lorulean seemed really, really strong. Was he always like that, or was his mind playing with him?

“Rav, no, I’m fucking disgusting.” He tried, but got violently shushed.

“It’s been  _ nine months _ , shut the heck up.” The lorulean answered, before giving a final squeeze and withdrawing from the hug. Although being reciprocated-  _ wait a second, when did I hug Ravio back? _ \- should have been a clear sign of actual physical presence, he couldn’t be totally sure to not be dreaming. He decided that the best way to tell was to cup Legend’s face with his hands and gently kiss him. With semi-closed eyes the hero could enjoy the spark of acknowledgment and recognition in the merchant’s eyes as he, with low voice, whimpered happily. He soon forgot about their ‘audience’, only focusing on Ravio’s eyes and the happy snort he heard coming from the door, where Marin was still standing, as she too had just gotten the confirmation of him being there.

“You’re here… you’re here! And you’re alive!” Ravio was whispering-screaming, not exactly daring to raise his voice but not able to contain his excitement either, in an intimidated ‘you could still disappear in front of my nose’ way. Legend wouldn’t actually have minded some screaming, he could have handled it, but he still appreciated the fact that he could enjoy his ears being untouched by a screeching lorulean.

“Hylia, we thought-“.

“ _ You _ thought! I had plenty of faith in him!” A feminine voice interrupted.

“ _ We _ ” he glared at her. “thought you were dead! It’s been so long!” They hugged again, both teens relying on each other as a reassurance that felt much like a ‘welcome home, are you okay?’.

Marin stepped closer too, and the hero had to tilt up his head-  _ what a shortie _ \- to reach her lips better. His other arm found its place around her waist, as the worry of dirtying them was long forgotten. Clothes could be washed after all. He tried to speak again.

“Hello.”.

“Hi.” Came back from the two. Oh that was fun, they synchronised during his absence did they? This would be equally annoying and hilarious. “Welcome home.”.

He chuckled weakly. “Thanks…”.

Inhaling the smell of the freshly washed scarf and the perfume of hibiscus, listening to their breathing- he was sure they were smiling, hidden somewhere in the entanglement- and feeling their hair tickle his face, made Legend realise that he finally did it.

He came home.

Someone snorted behind him.

“‘ _ Nah pretty boy, you’re the only gay one! _ ’, ah? Oh y’all owe me something!”.

“You literally just ruined their reunion.” Twilight complained.

“Warriors, you fucking disgust me.”.

“You pink rat, you tried to make me feel alone! That’s not nice! Lemme have this one c’mon.” He patted his back, receiving a growl in exchange and a pull on his hair. “Ow! You little shit!”.

Ravio laughed under his breath, stepping back to not feel overwhelmed by the growing noises in the room, while Marin stayed by Legend, holding his arm. Warriors pulled her aside.

“Well, long time we no see each other, do we?”.

“Yes, it has been a while!” She smiled. He leaned closer with a mischievous grin.

“Now, the important matters… you surely have some embarrassing stories about him, do you? I need to know everything.”.

“I actually do and trust me, they’re real fun to hear.” She replied as maliciously. The captain’s grin grew significantly.

“I’m  _ never _ gonna let him get away with it.” Needless to say, from that day on Legend found himself flustered and angry way more than he used to, which wasn’t little already, much to the enjoyment of everyone else. He was real fun to tease.


End file.
